Un argument choc!
by BigBoss87
Summary: Petit OS. Et si Jo arrivait à convaincre Henry d'avoir un téléphone portable...


Hello à tous.

Alors me voilà de retour avec ma première fic (officiellement terminée) sur _Forever._ Une petite ff tout en douceur et humour sur le couple Jo/Henry

 **DISCLAIMER: La série Forever ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Bonne lecture.

Love and Kisses

BigBoss87

* * *

 **Un argument choc!**

Henry était assis sur son fauteuil, écoutant de la musique tout en sirotant un verre d'un excellent cru, quand il entendit des bruits plus que familiers dans les escaliers.

 **H** \- Bonsoir Lieutenant de mon cœur.

 **J** \- Très fin mon cher Docteur.

 **H** \- Tu rentres bien tôt.

 **J** \- Mais quel accueil! Je peux repartir si…

Il lui attrapa la main et l'assied sur ses genoux.

 **H** \- Hors de question. Pour une fois que tu arrives à te libérer de bonne heure…

 **J** \- Vrai.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant qu'elle ne prenne place dans le fauteuil près du sien.

 **J** \- Ton fils n'est pas là ?

 **H** \- Non et à sa manière de se comporter à son départ, je pense que nous ne le verrons que demain…tard.

Elle se mit à rire à sa tête.

 **H** \- Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

 **J** \- Rien. C'est juste ta tête quand tu as dit que Abe ne rentrerait pas. C'est trop mignon qu'après tant d'années, tu t'en fasses toujours autant pour ton fils… et que tu réagisses comme ça quand il…

 **H** \- Stop, je n'entends rien.

 **J** \- T'es trop mignon.

 **H** \- Mignon ou pas, il reste mon fils et… pourrait on changer de sujet de conversation s'il te plait ?

 **J** \- Et si il ne me plait pas ?

 **H** \- Tu as décidé de me torturer, je me trompe ?

 **J** \- Possible. Et la suite est pas mal non plus…

Elle se leva et récupéra quelque chose dans son sac.

 **H** \- Je connais trop ce sourire et l'intonation de voix que tu viens d'utiliser…

 **J** \- Et ?

 **H** \- Généralement, l'association des deux est rarement un bon signe… pour moi du moins.

 **J** \- On ne se demande même pas pourquoi mais bref…

Elle lui tendit une brochure.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **H** \- Non.

 **J** \- J'ai encore rien dit.

 **H** \- On en a parlé des centaines de fois pourtant.

 **J** \- Et je sais que tu es un homme d'honneur et de parole, qui ne revient que très rarement sur ses principes…

 **H** \- Si tu…

 **J** \- MAIS !

 **H** \- …

 **J** \- J'ai peut être trouver un nouvel argument choc qui te fera changer d'avis.

 **H** \- Vraiment ?

 **J** \- Oh que oui mon cher.

 **H** \- Et bien, je suis impatient de le découvrir dans ces cas là.

 **J** \- Promets moi juste que, même si je n'arrive pas à te convaincre, chose que j'arriverais à faire, tu y réfléchiras ?

Il l'a regarda avant de céder.

 **H** \- Bien, je verrais selon la pertinence de ton argumentaire.

 **J** \- Merci. Alors voilà selon moi pourquoi tu devrais ENFIN avoir un portable !

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **J** \- Mon argumentaire sera simple et plus qu'efficace : hormis le fait que tu seras joignable à n'importe quel moment de la journée et de la nuit, ça te fera un nouvel apprentissage ludique.

 **H** \- Vraiment ? C'est ça ton argument ? Un nouvel apprentissage ludique ?

 **J** \- En partie !

 **H** \- Si j'ai bien compris, tu as monté toute cette mise en scène pour ça ?

 **J** \- Je ne t'ai pas convaincu ?

 **H** \- Même pas une seconde ma chère.

 **J** \- Hum… dommage…

 **H** \- Je t'assure…

 **J** \- Et si je te dis que cette expérience pourrait être un moyen de nous rapprocher ?

 **H** \- Qu'est ce que tu vas encore aller m'inventer ? Jo, tu n'es pas obligée de te donner tout ce mal pour ça. Je suis comme je suis. Au bout de 237 ans, je ne changerais pas.

 **J** \- Sûr ?

 **H** \- Affirmatif.

 **J** \- Dommage, parce que je me disais que pendant que tu ferais ce nouvel apprentissage, durant lequel je t'aiderais en te donnant des conseils techniques, tu aurais pu m'aider sur un apprentissage que j'envisage de faire.

 **H** \- Un échange de bons procédés ?

 **J** \- On peut dire ça.

 **H** \- Tu m'intrigues un peu plus.

 **J** \- C'est fait exprès.

 **H** \- On a beau travaillé ensemble, tes techniques m'impressionnent toujours.

 **J** \- C'est l'expérience mon cher ami.

 **H** \- Et pourtant Dieu sait que je suis censé en avoir plus que toi dans tous les domaines.

 **J** \- Je confirme…

 **H** \- Hum oui donc euh… tu disais…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle se leva, lui tendit la main en l'invitant à faire de même. Il s'exécuta. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou.

 **J** \- Et bien, dans ma vision des choses, tu as un téléphone qui te serviras énormément…

 **H** \- Je…

 **J** \- Ah, je n'ai pas fini!

 **H** \- …

 **J** \- Donc, ce fameux téléphone, je t'apprendrais à t'en servir si en retour tu…

 **H** \- Je… ?

 **J** \- Et bien… tu m'apprends à... changer des couches et donner des biberons…

Il alla pour répliquer avant que ses paroles ne fassent Tilt dans sa tête.

 **H** \- Tu…

 **J** \- Hum hum…

 **H** \- Tu veux que…

 **J** \- Non !

 **H** \- Quoi ? mais tu…

Elle arqua un sourcil en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

 **H** \- Tu es…

 **J** \- Hum hum…

 **H** \- On va…

 **J** \- Y'a de grandes chances oui.

 **H** \- Mais comment…

 **J** \- C'est toi le médecin je te rappelle.

 **H** \- Mais jamais je…

 **J** \- Je sais. Mais tu as réussi à déjouer toutes les lois scientifiques en étant Immortel… Je serais toi, je ne me poserais pas trop de questions et j'en profiterais.

Elle essuya les larmes qui perlaient au coin des yeux de son cher et tendre. Il la serra fort avant de la faire tourner et de l'embrasser passionnément.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **H** \- Merci.

 **J** \- Tu as fait un partie du boulot aussi je te signale.

 **H** \- Certes mais… tu m'offres une chance de vivre une vie à laquelle je ne croyais plus : avoir une femme qui m'aime pour moi et pouvoir fonder une véritable famille, en créant une nouvelle vie.

 **J** \- Tu m'offres exactement la même chose Henry.

Ils restèrent un petit moment, front contre front, dans leur bulle de bonheur.

 **H** \- Tu avais raison.

 **J** \- Précise tes pensées…

 **H** \- Très fin Lieutenant. Ton argument était des plus efficaces.

 **J** \- Voyez vous ça ! Donc tu acceptes ?

 **H** \- Je me vois mal refuser en sachant que tu vas avoir encore plus besoin de moi à tes…vos côtés ces prochains mois… ça sera plus…pratique dirons nous.

 **J** \- Ben voyons…

Ils se mirent à rire avant de partager un moment plein de tendresse, lovés l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé, pensant à leur futur ensemble et à ce petit être qui allait arriver dans cette famille peu ordinaire.

* * *

Tadam, alors des avis?


End file.
